The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In the telecommunication arts, Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL lines) provide Internet connectivity to subscribers, including residential and business users.
Like all communication means, communicating signals over a DSL line requires energy. Conventional DSL communication mechanisms maintain transmission on all DSL lines at high power levels, at all times, because doing so is less complex and further because such a practice allows other DSL lines to adapt to a non-varying crosstalk from neighboring lines. For instance, where a consistent, high energy DSL transmission level is maintained, crosstalk affecting other DSL lines will be generally consistent as the DSL transmission power is maintained at a high level.
Notwithstanding the simplicity gained by operating DSL at consistently high transmission energies, such a practice is wasteful from an energy efficiency perspective.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from apparatuses, systems, and methods for DSM energy management as is described herein.